


here she comes with a master plan (and i’m starting to lose control)

by TasteOfHoney



Category: RWBY
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Light Dom/sub, One Shot, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Shameless Smut, but still, theres also a tiny bit of suffering weiss XD, this is just, yang bottoms but is a massive brat dksodkwoddskodw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25573144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TasteOfHoney/pseuds/TasteOfHoney
Summary: “You know,” Yang said, “another advantage of a hotel over a tent is that we have this nice, big double bed all to ourselves.”Blake raised an eyebrow, running her nails teasingly along Yang's spine and enjoying the shiver that ran through her fiancée's body in response. “I don't know if Weiss would appreciate us—what was it she called it?—‘canoodling’ in the room next to hers.”“I can be quiet,” Yang breathed, and that was all the convincing Blake needed.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 9
Kudos: 147





	here she comes with a master plan (and i’m starting to lose control)

**Author's Note:**

> imma be honest this whole fic was inspired by 1) yang canonically loving it when blakes feisty, 2) blake canonically not backing down from challenges, and 3) me finding the concept of weiss suffering bc of the bees endlessly hilarious
> 
> anyway if u want some self-indulgent dom!blake smut here u go dmsoskdqljswojd

Blake flopped gracelessly onto the bed as soon as they were inside their hotel room, enjoying the softness of the mattress after sleeping rough for the past few days. Team RWBY had taken on an easy Hunt as a brief respite from their day jobs, something they tended to do every few months for old times' sake as well as to keep their skills sharp even with the war over. Blake closed her eyes, letting out a contented sigh as she relaxed, basking in the satisfaction of a job well done.

“I'm glad we decided to stay here tonight,” she said. “It's so much better than spending another night out there in a tent.”

She felt the bed dip on either side of her, signalling that Yang had joined her, and sure enough, she opened her eyes to find her partner hovering over her. Yang was looking down at her with a soft smile, and Blake's stomach fluttered pleasantly. In five years the novelty of getting to see that much affection on Yang's face and knowing it was because of _her_ still hadn't worn off, and she doubted it ever would. Reaching up, she booped her partner lightly on the nose.

_Not just my partner_ , she thought, studying the way the silver of her engagement ring caught in the light. _Not anymore._

As if reading her mind, Yang leaned down for a kiss, and Blake pulled her in eagerly, looping her arms around Yang's shoulders as her fiancée settled on top of her. She could feel her heart beating a little faster, warmth spreading through her body— this was a different type of tension to the adrenaline which came in the midst of battle, though, and one which she much preferred.

They were both a little breathless when they finally separated, and Blake took in the flush of pink colouring Yang's cheeks with pride. It was a powerful feeling knowing that she was the only one who could get her usually cocky fiancée this flustered so easily. Her hands slid down to find the hem of Yang's shirt, pulling it up just enough for her hands to find bare skin.

“You know,” Yang said, “another advantage of a hotel over a tent is that we have this nice, big double bed all to ourselves.”

Blake raised an eyebrow, running her nails teasingly along Yang's spine and enjoying the shiver that ran through her fiancée's body in response. “I don't know if Weiss would appreciate us—what was it she called it?—‘canoodling’ in the room next to hers.”

“I can be quiet,” Yang breathed, and that was all the convincing Blake needed.

They kissed again, slow and deep and passionate, and Blake made sure to let her teeth graze across Yang's lip as she pulled back. Her fiancée made a noise close to a whine, and Blake's lips twitched with amusement as she held back a laugh. “What was that about being quiet, Yang?”

Yang merely grinned, seemingly unbothered by the teasing. “I said I _can_ be quiet. Not that I would be.”

Oh.

_Oh._

So that's how they were going to do this. Blake felt a flare of heat as she realised that Yang was baiting her. But fortunately for her fiancée, Blake had never been one to back down from a challenge, as Yang well knew. She wrapped her legs around Yang's waist, effortlessly flipping their positions, and the way Yang's eyes widened slightly, darkening as her pupils dilated, told Blake that she'd made the right choice.

“I guess I'll just have to find a way to shut you up myself then.”

“Oh? You gonna find something to gag me with?”

The tone of Yang's voice made it clear that she wouldn't be at all opposed to that idea, but Blake shook her head. “No. I think I need to make it a little harder for you than that.”

She slowly popped the button on Yang's trousers and inched down the zip, taking her sweet time as she dragged them down her legs, making sure to let her fingers brush against the sensitive skin of Yang's inner thigh in the process and watching as goosebumps formed in the wake of her touch. Next she moved to get rid of Yang's shirt, but her fiancée beat her to it, and the urgency with which Yang sat up to pull it over her head and toss it aside was an undeniable stroke to Blake's ego.

Yang reached to unclasp her bra, clearly intending to strip completely, but Blake took hold of her wrist before she could remove it. “Not yet.”

She watched Yang's throat bob as she swallowed hard, and her fiancée nodded. Confident that she had Yang right where she wanted her, Blake shifted forward, letting her body weight tip them backwards so that she had Yang pinned underneath her again. She guided her fiancée's hands to rest against the mattress, interlacing their fingers both for the sense of connection it provided and to keep Yang from distracting her.

“That's better,” Blake said. She pressed their hips more firmly together, enjoying how Yang squirmed a little at the promise of friction. “You really need this, don't you?”

The look of frustration on Yang's face was extremely endearing, and for a second Blake thought her fiancée might just pout or roll her eyes, but evidently Yang knew better than to push her luck. “Yes,” she murmured. “ _Please_ , Blake, I need you.”

“Good girl.” Blake didn't miss the way that even more colour rose in Yang's cheeks at the praise. “Just relax and let me take care of you, sweetheart.” She pressed a kiss to Yang's neck, feeling her fiancée's pulse racing under her lips. “All you have to do—” She left a ghost of a kiss on Yang's mouth, a faint brushing of lips as she finished the sentence in a whisper. “—is stay quiet.”

She waited for Yang to nod in understanding, and then she began her tortuously slow journey down her fiancée's body, feathering kisses along her jaw before making her way to her collarbone. She bit down gently, but Yang's hips still bucked up into her, and her sensitive hearing picked up on the moan that her fiancée only just managed to muffle. Yang had always liked it when Blake marked her, and Blake couldn't deny that it was a huge turn on for her too.

She removed Yang's bra next, pleased when her fiancée automatically arched her back to make Blake's job easier. Yang was putty in her hands, and it was arousing beyond belief. She lavished Yang's breasts with attention, alternating soft kisses with hickeys blooming dark on her fiancée's skin, and she only moved on when she'd indulged herself fully and Yang's hands were tangling in her hair, trying to guide her where she wanted her. But instead of giving in so quickly, she paused to admire her handiwork.

Yang's eyes were closed, sweat beading on her skin as the rapid rise and fall of her chest gave away just how affected she really was, but most satisfying of all, she was biting down hard on her bottom lip to stop herself making any noise. Blake wondered how long it would be before she made Yang forget all about the challenge she'd set her— before she made her cry out her name. She couldn't wait to find out.

One of Blake's favourite things about making love to Yang was how responsive her fiancée was. Yang never did anything by halves, and it was no different in bed— she bared herself utterly, freely reacting to everything Blake did. Her muscles twitched as Blake kissed her way across her abdomen, her fingers tightened slightly in Blake's hair when Blake reached her navel, and Blake let out a quiet sound of approval as she pulled back, tracing the line of Yang's underwear with her fingertips.

Eventually she moved lower, pressing her fingers against her through the fabric, and Yang's hips pushed into her, seeking out the slightest hint of pressure. “ _Gods_ ,” Blake said, voice low and rough. “You're so wet for me already, sunshine.”

There was a choked sound as Yang bit back a moan, and Blake took pity on her at last, pulling her underwear down until Yang could kick it off the side of the bed. There was something inexplicably hot about the fact that Yang was naked while she was still fully clothed, and Blake didn't want to waste any more time teasing. She encouraged Yang to hook her legs over her shoulders, and she scattered a few light kisses up her inner thigh before licking into her with one broad stroke of her tongue.

Yang shuddered as she was finally given the contact she craved, her heels digging into Blake's back, and when Blake glanced up her fiancée was biting down on her prosthetic hand to prevent any noises from slipping out. Blake wasn't sure whether to be impressed at Yang's determination to stay silent or frustrated because she usually loved hearing the sounds Yang made in the heat of passion.

“You taste so good,” she said, taking advantage of Yang's weakness for being talked dirty to in bed, and she just barely caught the faint whimper which was stifled by her fiancée's hand.

Blake didn't drive Yang to the edge right away, instead taking the time to build her up slowly, avoiding the places which she knew drove her fiancée wild and stopping every time Yang's hold on her hair became too demanding. She ran her hands slowly up and down Yang's thighs as she pleasured her, experience telling her that her fiancée would appreciate a more soothing touch to anchor her.

When she teased Yang's clit with the tip of her tongue, her fiancée's hips lifted clear off the bed, and Blake had to take hold of her waist to press her back down into the mattress. Sensing that Yang was on the verge of climax, and of breaking her silence, Blake increased the pressure, focussing all of her attention on where her fiancée was most sensitive. Yang lasted a couple more seconds, and then she broke, tensing as she shook with the force of her orgasm, her hand tugging almost painfully on Blake's hair.

_“Blake!”_

Yang's cry of her name was shaky but _loud_ , and Blake felt a wave of possessiveness wash over her. She was the one whose name was on Yang's lips at the height of ecstasy. She was the one who could make Yang lose control like this. Her and _only_ her. She waited until her fiancée had come back down from her high, and then she withdrew to sit up, wiping her mouth off with the back of her hand.

“That was... _amazing_ ,” Yang mumbled after several moments had passed, still sounding slightly dazed as she caught her breath.

“You did really well,” Blake told her, voice softening as she leaned across to brush some of Yang's hair out of her eyes before leaving a chaste kiss on her fiancée's forehead. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Eyes still closed, Yang reached up to clumsily pat Blake's hand. “And I still want to repay the favour. Give me a few minutes and then we'll see how quiet _you_ can be.”

They both knew that was a futile endeavour since Blake never had much trouble keeping the noise down in bed if she needed to, but she certainly wasn't going to object if Yang wanted to try. Besides, Blake reasoned, this was one competition where both of them would come out a winner in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao hope u enjoyed! leave a comment if u feel like it and i'll see yall next time :P


End file.
